Meet the Characters of ‘Iskul Bukol’
January 6, 2017 IBC-13's 2017 opening salvo is the classic Filipino sitcom Iskul Bukol is back and revived on IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services tonight, January 7, after the PBA slot at 7:15 p.m., as part of IBC-13’s weekend primetime programming. This will transform from the legendary show into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom as the Diliman High School era, featuring the new trio of today's hottest female talented teen stars: Bida Best 2016 second runner-up and the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit, with the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez who gained popularity as a father of Joyce, along with a new batch of high school students, teachers and principal for more fun, academic adventure and exciting learner-centered high school teen story. The sitcom will also feature the Cosplay Queen Alodia Gosiengfiao as the very nice teacher of Diliman High School and Patrick Destura as the very popular high school boy at Diliman High School. Iskul Bukol is under the direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna. Joyce Abestano as Joyce Escalera (school uniform) (1) Joyce Abestano as Joyce Escalera (school uniform) (2) Joyce Abestano as Joyce Escalera (school uniform) (3) Keith Cruz as Keith Escalera (school uniform) (1) Keith Cruz as Keith Escalera (school uniform) (2) Keith Cruz as Keith Escalera (school uniform) (3) Raisa Dayrit as Raisa Ungasis (school uniform) (1) Raisa Dayrit as Raisa Ungasis (school uniform) (2) Raisa Dayrit as Raisa Ungasis (school uniform) (3) Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform) and Raisa (school uniform) (1) Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform) and Raisa (school uniform) (2) Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform) and Raisa (school uniform) (3) Keith (school uniform) (school chair) (for pencil and paper), Joyce (school uniform) (school chair) (for book) and Raisa (school uniform) (school chair) (notebook) (4) Tonton Gutierrez as Tonton Escalera (1) Tonton Gutierrez as Tonton Escalera (2) Tonton Gutierrez as Tonton Escalera (3) Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (1) Keith Cruz (school uniform) (school chair), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (2) Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia Montenegro aka Ma'am Alodia (1) Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia Montenegro aka Ma'am Alodia (2) Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia Montenegro aka Ma'am Alodia (3) Tonton Gutierrez and Alodia Gosiengfiao Patrick Destura as Patrick Loyzaga (school uniform) (1) Patrick Destura as Patrick Loyzaga (school uniform) (2) Patrick Destura as Patrick Loyzaga (school uniform) (3) Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (1) Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (2) Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (3) Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar (1) Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar (2) Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar (3) Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (1) Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (2) Patrisha Samson as Patrisha Vega (school uniform) Justin Ward as Justin Aquino (school uniform) Harold Rementilla as Harold Montero (school uniform) Chantal Videla as Alyssa Umali (school uniform) Andres Muhlach as Andres Bautista (school uniform) Nathaniel Britt as Nathaniel Guevara (school unform) Justin (school uniform), Patrick (school uniform), Harold (school uniform) and Nathaniel (school uniform) (1) Justin (school uniform), Patrick (school uniform), Harold (school uniform) and Nathaniel (school uniform) (2) Angelica Marañon as Angelica Pangilinan (school uniform) Amanda Lapus as Teacher Amanda Magdayao aka Ma'am Amanda Tess Antonio as Anita "Aning" Francia Victor Basa as Victor Tejada Robby Mananquil as Robby Arellano Cacai Bautista as Yaya Cacai Cacai Bautista, Keith Cruz (school uniform) (1) Cacai Bautista, Keith Cruz (school uniform) (1) Gian Sotto as Rommel Ungasis Gian Sotto, Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) Dang Cruz as Yaya Janice Gieslle Sanchez as Angelique Loyzaga Giselle Sanchez, Patrick Destura (school uniform) Manny Castañeda as Jaime "Lolo Jaime" Loyzaga Matthew Mendoza as Anthony Vega Caridad Sanchez as Manang Valen Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Matthew Mendoza Mianne Fajardo as Mianne Gaviola (school uniform) Sajj Geronimo as Sajj Solizar (school uniform) Mianne Fajardo (school uniform) and Sajj Geronimo (school uniform) Miguel David as Dexter Romero (school uniform) Zhyvel Mallari as Michelle Fernandez (school uniform) Lorin Gabriella Bektas as Belle Alexandra (school uniform) Aries Ace Espanola as Jimmy Bautista (school uniform) The new Iskul Bukol is set to educate its learner-centered viewers from the old classic popularized by the trio of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon to the millennial learners led by the trio of Joyce, Keith and Raisa. The first-ever curriculum-based sitcom aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). Director Nilyano Retna told PEP.ph (Philippine Entertainment Portal) in a November interview that their aim is to educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners by creating a new set of high school characters and a high school teen story for the millennial of young viewers to enjoy and identify with. Images (photoshoot in November 19, 2016) provided by IBC and Secarats to Starmometer